Alone
by erienna
Summary: "Noly ?" La petite fille s'enfonça encore plus dans l'armoire, ses mains serrant avec effroi ses jambes contre elle. "Montres-toi ma belle, Papa a envie de t'aimer encore une fois !" Elle gémit faiblement, et pleure. "NOLY !" Soudain, un bruit de chute, de cris, de combat, encore et encore, et puis plus rien. "Enola ? Papa ne t'aimera plus, maintenant."


****...Wow. j'étais pas venue ici depuis un bout de temps, moi. 'Fin bref, on s'en fout.

Une fic Sherlock, donc. Il n'y aura pas de slash, du moins pas maintenant. T, parce que ça ne va pas être tendre comme histoire. Abus sexuels, drogue, violences...comme d'habitude quoi -'...

j'ai emprunté le nom d' "Enola Holmes" à Nancy Springer, mais je change a peu près tout du personnage (QUI a dit que j'étais trop flemmarde pour choisir un nom ?), excepté la relation éloignée entre elle et ses frères, ainsi que sa ressemblance frappante avec Sherlock.

Euh...je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter, moi, à part peut etre que l'histoire peut sembler un peu surréaliste sur certains points.

Enjoy !

* * *

**Quelque part en Ecosse,**

**Novembre 2013.**

Le manège étourdissant des voitures défilant devant ses yeux lui rappelait celui, sinistre et bref, de sa propre vie. Le froid qui s'échappait de sa bouche, fragile et inconstant, celui du regard de Jim, serpent fascinant et puissant. L'odeur infecte du tabac froid émanant de ses vêtements, celle de Russie, prison impitoyable, mais foyer d'accueil rassurant auquel elle pouvait encore s'accrocher.

Et la couleur vive du sang lui rappelait la mort qui avait tant accompagné ses crimes.

« Mon nom est Enola. Je suis le projet X. J'ai été élevée ici, près de Vorkouta, où un camps du Goulag fut construit.

Je suis l'assassin le plus compétent de ma division. J'ai été entrainée a survivre dans des situations particulièrement difficiles mon intelligence est largement supérieure à la norme. Enchantée de vous connaître.

Hé bien, ravi de te connaître aussi. Je suis James Moriarty, cerveau de l'organisation terroriste la plus dangereuse d'Angleterre et Maitre du trafic d'armes mondial. Je sens que toi et moi allons faire des merveilles ! »

Oui, ils en avaient fait, des merveilles : pour lui, elle avait tué, torturé, violé (une partie assez sombre de sa vie), et s'était même prostituée. Elle avait perdue le peu d'humanité qui lui restait pour devenir une machine à tuer, un monstre redoutable et redouté, notamment par elle, pour lui, James, homme dont la protection lui était assignée depuis ses 13 ans.

Et, pourtant, ce furent les plus belles années de sa vie qui passèrent à ses côtés.

Son menton vint toucher son torse, et elle n'eut pas le courage de le relever. Elle n'en avait plus la force. La vie s'échappait de son corps tellement vite...

Une main releva sa tête avec douceur, comme si elle allait se briser à son contact. Deux yeux bleu glaces, identiques aux siens, la fixèrent avec détermination et un sentiment qu'elle ne sut décrire (de la haine ? De l'amour ? Ou bien les deux ?).

Tiens bon, lui ordonna-t-il d'un ton froid. Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir. La seule personne qui a droit de vie sur toi, c'est moi.

… peut etre bien de la haine, en fin de compte. Tant mieux, elle n'aurait supporté une once d'amour venant de lui.

Lui aussi était blessé. Son corps était secoués de tremblements plus ou moins violents, et ses longues mains blanches serraient de le volant tellement fort qu'on aurait dit qu'il allait se tordre sa chemise auparavant blanche était teinté de sang, que ce soit le sien ou celui d'un autre; ses boucles d'ordinaire noires collaient son front moite, rouges de sang.

Le froid la saisit, lui arrachant un hoquet. Bientôt, ses yeux arrêterent de s'agiter, l'air de chercher un échappatoire, pour devenir fixes. Elle ignora totalement le conducteur, déjà loin.

Perdue dans ses souvenirs.

« _Un champs. De blé, peut etre._

_Elle ne sait plus. Cela remonte à si loin..._

_Elle est allongée, un brin d'herbe entre les dents, elle observe le monde qui s'étend devant elle. À ses côtés, son frère aîné dort paisiblement, l'air froncé, comme s'il venait de se rendre compte qu'on venait de lui faire une mauvaise blague._

_- Bonne idée, le L72. Au moins, on ne l'entend plus, chuchota son deuxième frère, en soupirant._

_La petite fille sourit. Ses deux grands frères étaient déjà adultes, mais c'était les seules personnes à qui elle pouvait parler de tout, car tous trois possédaient une intelligence hors du commun, les isolant du reste du monde._

_Elle était heureuse._

_Au loin, un homme d'apparence sale et une bouteille a la main les observait. Ses yeux rougis brûlaient de haine, la même qui animait le regard de son cadet lorsqu'ils s croisaient. Lentement, il s'avança vers eux, avec l'intention ferme de fouttre leur bonheur en l'air._

_Ce fut réussi._

_À partir de ce jour-là, plus aucun des enfants ne se remit à sourire spontanément. »_

Oui. Ce fut ce jour-là où elle perdit tout, y compris son identité. La pauvre petite Enola, qu'on avait réussi à envoyer dans un camps en Russie elle-ne-savait-comment, seule.

Enola. Alone, à l'envers.

Sa mère avait eu une prémonition en inventant ce prénom.

Le batiment de l'hopital lui apparut, très, très loin. Mais le conducteur roulait assez vite pour y être très, très bientôt, à son plus grand désespoir.

Une main survola ses cheveux, si brièvement qu'elle crût à un rêve. Une voix grave, hésitante mais résolue retentit dans la voiture, brisant le silence mortel qui l'imprégnait.

Tu verras. Quand tu t'en sortira, et qu'on t'aura jugée pour tes crimes, je viendrais te rendre visite en prison. Et je te massacrerais, jusqu'à que tu ne puisses pas te relever jusqu'au les jours. Je serais là, tu verras. Je te ferais tellement mal que quand les prisonnières te violeront, t'auras l'impression de te reposer. Et je nous débarrasserais de Moriarty, tu peux t'en assurer.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent de peur. Oh, ce ne sont pas ses menaces qui l'effraye, non, elle trouvera le moyen de le tuer avant, mais c'est Jim. Il ne doit pas s'en prendre à Jim. Surtout pas Jim.

Elle devait le protéger. C'était sa mission.

Jim.

Son sourire ne devait en aucun cas s'effacer. Son rire ne devait en aucun cas s'éteindre.

Jim _devait_ survivre.

« _Je suis tellement précieux, Noly ! Tellement puissant, aussi...tu ne laisseras personne se mettre en travers de mon chemin, hein, ma petite tueuse préférée ? »_

Elle ferma les yeux, _tant la douleur était vive._

_La _douleur _morale_, parce que la peur de le _perdre _était plus forte que tout.

Ses poings se serrent sous sa détermination suicidaire.

La voiture s'approcha de l'hopital, et une ambulance stationnait à quelques mètres d'eux.

L'homme à ses côtés sursauta. Hurla.

Le volant de la voiture les précipita dans l'ambulance, et l'impact fut si fort que leur langue faillirent être coupées par leurs dents.

L'homme, dont la vivacité d'esprit dépassait la norme du commun des mortels, ferma les yeux.

Si près. Si près du but. Si près de la conclusion.

Cette fois-ci, il avait perdu...

...non. Il avait perdu depuis longtemps. Depuis le moment où il avait plongé son couteau dans le cœur de son père sans aucune hésitation quelques années plus tôt.

Et alors que sa sœur traversait le pare brise pour s'écraser devant l'hopital, l'homme se dit que finalement, Mycroft était _enfin _débarrassé des deux plus grandes épines de son pied.

Son corps percuta avec violence le volant, coupant court à ses réflexions ; il vomit du sang, et un craquement sonore retentit dans sa poitrine.

...

Un voile s'abattit sur elle, la privant de tous sens.

Pourtant, elle se sentait sourire.

Elle avait réussi. Les deux plus grandes missions de sa vie venaient de s'achever. Satan pouvait venir la cueillir, maintenant.

Car aujourd'hui, Enola Holmes avait réussi à protéger Jim Moriarty, et à tuer le célèbre Sherlock Holmes.


End file.
